


【石青】知（R）

by Dominic



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞, 石青 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominic/pseuds/Dominic
Summary: 来自一个石青的长篇虐文脑洞如果反响好的话会写有点短莫介意





	【石青】知（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 来自一个石青的长篇虐文脑洞  
> 如果反响好的话会写  
> 有点短莫介意

日向东乡*  
是车，没有太过详细的背景铺垫了.  
自己发挥想象力.  
\---------------------------------------------------

——这世界上根本没有绝对的公平所在。正常人看见希望才会坚持，疯子确是又因为坚持才看到了希望。

 

—— “别放弃啊混蛋！”

 

石切丸走进房间里的时候，耳畔仍回响着歌仙兼定对他说的话。  
到底什么才算是放弃，而什么又是坚持？  
床上空荡荡的，四下里寂静无人，很轻很透的光照进来，照的他心里很慌。  
人呢？  
石切丸一下子乱了思绪，手里提着的食盒摔在地上，立刻冲进厕所里，那里没有人，镜子早就移除，空荡荡的十分突兀。况且他不在时，水是没法用的，所以也没有溺死的可能。  
他又是飞一样的跑出来，脑子里乱糟糟一片混沌，血泊、刀锋、伤痕，走马灯似的搅在一起，突然间灵光一闪奔向右侧的阳台。  
果不其然锁掉在地上，石切丸心一横，推开门走了进去。  
青江正坐在窗沿上，背对着石切丸不知哼着什么曲儿，微风袅袅，一派祥和，听见了脚步声，倏地回过头朝他一笑。  
如若不是他两脚悬在半空中，只有手支着窗台的话，那景象一定是很让人陶醉的。  
“青江，”石切丸试探着叫他，放轻了脚步一点一点接近，“在看什么？”  
“在看太阳，天晴了。”青江抬起手，捂住右眼，声音自很远的地方传来，轻拐曲折，骤散不明。  
神智还算清醒。  
“那你饿不饿，我做了拉面——阳台上风大，和我回去吧。”  
青江没回答他，揪住散乱在肩头的长发垂眸不知在想什么，笑还是笑，平白招人心疼。  
“在怪我没常来看你吗？”石切丸接近他，伸出双手，“抱歉，实在是太忙了。”  
青江盯着他修长有力的双手，半晌，伸手推开了，别过头去问他:“你是谁？”  
“我是石切丸。”  
哦。  
“那我是谁？”  
“是我的爱人。”  
爱人？  
石切丸终于抱住了他。  
青江若有所思，没再反抗，很听话的将头埋进他怀里。  
“我记得你。”  
“我头很疼”  
“有很多事情我都忘了。”  
“我记得你的。”  
石切丸的心脏处传来一片钝痛，密密绵绵，锥的他喘不过气来，几乎要逼出他的泪水。  
“不要紧，记得我就好了。”他抱紧了他。  
“石切丸，我是谁？”  
——笑面青江，我的爱人。

 

青江剧烈地挣扎，久未修剪的指甲没有章法的抓在石切丸身上，他没有叫喊，或者说他从很久以前就已失去了叫喊的能力，他推搡，犹如濒死的鱼，痛苦而又不舍。  
石切丸发狠似的制住他，双眸暗沉情绪翻搅，用力扯开他上衣的扣子，俯下身从脖颈吻到胸前，在苍白的皮肤上印染出红梅几枝，细小的血痕，渗出的血珠，叫人发狂。  
青江无处可逃，仰面大口喘气，泪痕沾了满面，发丝都贴在身上，哭叫着:“放弃吧好不好，我每天起来，要面对所有空白，努力记起却还不如遗忘，你看看这样的我，还值不值得......”  
回忆是最没用的东西。  
“够了！”石切丸一拳砸在他脸侧床板上，身形不自主颤抖，却还想用力微笑,“青江，我们没有很多的过去了。”  
“如果可以，我希望永远不要遇见你，那样你就会一直快乐，拥有希望。”他眼中的咸涩大颗打在青江的脸上，打湿了雨天的欢笑，模糊了晦暗的照片。  
“但我不会放手，绝对不会。”  
“你明白吗，我们没有过去，我们拥有的，只有那屈指可数的以后了。”  
他紧紧拥住了青江。

 

肉刃劈开身体像是要直直捅进灵魂深处，身体条件反射的排开异物，疼痛使人无法思考，却恰恰是青江喜欢它的原因。  
多么好。  
“啊...石切...再..我不怕的，再深一点啊......”  
骗人，如果真的喜欢，又怎么会掉眼泪？又怎么会想要蜷起身逃离呢？  
但是石切丸并不打算放过他，当下如同琉璃破碎的彩蝶，稍纵即逝，松开了就再寻不见，痛入骨髓，痛彻心扉。  
也绝不放手。  
“呼啊...嗯...别、别，不要！”青江耐不住凶器快而狠的撞击，腰肢几乎要被掐断，眼前模糊不成样子，却不叫停，任由自己被弯折、啃咬、揉捏、伤害。  
“我啊，真希望...能永远...哈...记住此刻啊...”  
青江目光飘忽不定，笑容却是心满意足的。  
记忆重叠，继而破碎，斑驳着从高空坠落，应声落地，花纹瑰丽壮丽，胁迫灵魂闭上眼，参差碎裂。  
回忆啊，往昔啊，都随之而去。  
石切丸掰开他指缝与他十指相扣，看身下的人难耐的弓起身，漂亮的蝴蝶骨和深陷的腰窝令人着迷。  
后穴一刻未停地吸吮着小石切，青江又急着回头，唇齿交缠，涎液四溢，时而磕碰又引起阵阵轻颤。  
撞击似要顶上巅峰，青江呜咽着叫石切丸的名字，撒娇蹭他，敏感点又被挑衅，  
他笑出声。  
情事激烈，所以再无暇顾及其他。那些暗色的人与事，被风带走。  
“...如果，我...没有遇见你...”  
虽然不记得，却觉得一定会万分后悔。我从没奢望什么公平，什么永恒，我只要竭尽全力看到一点你的背影。  
石切丸感受到他的反应，送的更深更重，更急更快，直到青江攥紧床单失神射出白浊也没心软。  
石切丸猛的一插，于是也喷薄而出。  
喃喃低语消散在空气里。

“要一直爱我，青江。”

——我也，绝不放弃。

 

——Fin——


End file.
